TNMA Story 1 Luigi's New Girlfriend
by Jamesman101
Summary: The first Story to my new series, The NEW Metropolis Adventures. In this first edition, Luigi falls in love with a pretty young woman named Carla Sunshine. But to his surprise, she has a thing for Luigi as well, and...well...you'll have to read it and see


The NEW Metropolis Adventures!  
Story #1: Luigi's New Girlfriend

Yo! It's Jamesman! I'M BACK, WITH A VENGENCE!! Kidding! But anyway, I'm through making those old script format adventures you all would never read and politely comment! So to make you finally appreciate my talents, I'm going to do my sequel in regular story format. The NEW Metropolis Adventures series will be packed with new stories, new characters, and new ways to get Mario & the Realm Saviors Team in trouble! So now, enjoy!!

It was a busy Saturday Night at the Famous Night Club, Club Metro.  
Like every Saturday Night, our favorite Mario Brother, Luigi, is at the Club's Famous Casino, where he once again wipes away the compition and walks away with the Gold. After winning another match of black jack, Luigi decides to get something to eat.

"Yo waiter! Can I have a Mango Parfait!"

While he was enjoying his dessert, there was something going on, on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please put your hands together for our lovely singing angel, Carla Sunshine!!"

The curtains were opening, revealing what looked to be a beautiful young woman wearing a glittering red dress. Luigi had felt a strange feeling in his chest. It was like love at first sight. Her eyes were as green as a shiny green Chaos Emerald. Her hair, despite being a little short, were as brown as Luigi's Shiny Shoes. And her voice, was like an echo of singing angels. The Sapphire pupils in Luigi's Eyes were replaced by pink little hearts. He had fallen in love with the beautiful woman. However, he fainted and woke up sometime after the show was over.

"Come on kid!! You've been sitting at that table for over an hour! It's time go home!"

Luigi apologized to the ignorant janitor, grabbed his bags full of Gold Zen Pieces, and left. However, before he headed for home, someone was calling for him.

"Hey! Wait up!"

It was the same girl Luigi had fallen in love with.

"Huh?! Hey, aren't you that female singer back at the club, Carla Sunshine?"

"Yeah. Listen, I just came by to say you are a very talented gambler."

Luigi blushed from her saying that.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! I saw you at the casino before I did my show. You were amazing! I mean, you were playing out there like there was no tommorow!"

Luigi didn't really know what to say, but he did say,

"Um, thanks. I'm pretty much the top gambler where I come from."

"You must be. You know, I was wondering if maybe sometime, we can hang out and know each other more."

Luigi's face had become more redder then before. He couldn't believe that a woman he fell in love with just came up to him and asked if she could hang out with him sometime. However, he felt too excited that he fainted again.

"Oh my!! Are you okay?"

Luigi was lying there, unconscient. Sometime afterwards, Luigi found himself on a comfy bed.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay. You had me worried back there."

He then noticed Carla sitting right next to him. Luigi's face turned red again. Then he noticed he was in unfamilar territory.

"Huh? Wh-where am I?"

"You're in my appartment. You blacked out while we were talking.  
I decided to take you here, since I didn't know where you live. But carrying you here was no easy challenge. My back is kinda sore now after taking you here."

"Oh, uh, sorry about that."

"It's okay. Anyway, You already know my name. So who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Luigi."

"Luigi...I've heard that name before. Aren't you Mario's Brother?"

"Yep, that's me. You know my brother?"

"Not really. But I hear about him all the time. He's really famous here in Metropolis. I heard he had a brother, and that must be you."

"Yeah. It's too bad I never really get much credit for helping him. But I'm fine with that, since I don't get a busy schedule like he does."

"I see. Hey Luigi, I've been kinda lonely here for a while. You want to hang out for a while?"

"Uh...sure. What do you want to do?"

"Well, it's already 11 PM. I usually watch the news before I get ready for bed."

Carla turns on the T.V. and puts on the news.

"This is the Metropolis News. Earlier today, a local Middle School was attacked by a bunch of Hellnians. Luckily, local Realm Savior Mario came in the scene and put the pounding to the evil monsters. He was then congragulated with a kiss from a local female teacher."

Luigi had looked at it, and felt down. Carla noticed Luigi and asked,

"Luigi? Luigi, what's wrong?"

Luigi sighed and says,

"My brother is always congragulated with a kiss from a pretty woman.  
But I never get kissed by a female when I save them. Why does my brother get kissed by every woman who likes him. It's just not fair!"

Carla started to feel sorry for Luigi, since he never gets kissed by a cute girl he likes. She wraps her arm around him and says,

"Don't let something that get you down Luigi. I mean, you have me."

Luigi started to shed a tear and asked,

"What do you mean Carla?"

"How should I put this? Luigi, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Luigi had felt shocked that a woman like her, a girl he instantly fell in love with, had asked him if he'd like to be her boyfriend. Luigi hadn't felt any happier. So he said,

"YES!! YES!! I would love to be your boyfriend!!"

He hugged her, and she hugged him back.

"Thanks Luigi! You just made my night!"

And with that, they became together. Sometime afterwards, Luigi was back home.

"Man am I glad to be back home. I can't wait to get some shut eye."

Just as Luigi opened the door to his room, Mario was in there waiting for him.

"Hey Weegie. You were gone a long while."

"Oh, hey Mario."

"So, how'd everything go?"

"Oh, ya know, the usual, beating everyone at poker an all that."

Suddenly, Mario noticed Luigi was holding a photo.

"Hey Luigi, what's that you got there?"

"Huh? Oh, this? It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me."

"I'm telling you, it's nothing!"

"Oh come on! Lemme see!"

Mario started grabbing for Luigi's Photo. He was finally got the picture from out of Luigi's Hands.

"Mario!!"

When Mario looked at the picture, he smiled.

"Well now Luigi, it's looks like you finally got yourself a girl."

Luigi felt embarrassed and said,

"Well...uh...ya see..."

"You're finally becoming a man Luigi."

"Huh? What?"

"Having yourself a girl, is a step foward in being a man."

"Why are you saying that from out of the Blue Mario? I mean, you don't have a girlfriend."

"True, but I get glomped and kissed by girls 24/7. Trust me, I've had many experiences with females. It's all about picking the one you think is best. It's something I'd like to call a game of luck."

"Luck? You mean like how you try your luck on Forte Stollen and Luise Meyrink.."

"That's a different story Luigi! Look, it's really getting late. I'm gonna head for bed. Congragulations on the new girlfriend Weegie."

Mario had left Luigi's room to head for his own room. And Luigi himself got ready for bed. He put his Photo in a angel frame and set it near his lamp.

"Nighty-night my sleeping angel."

And with that, Luigi went to sleep. And that's the end of our Story.

End of Story... 


End file.
